So Insecure
by shivvy1080
Summary: Blaine is terrified Kurt will leave him. One-shot. COMPLETE


**Title: **So Insecure

**Rating: **K+

**Word count: **968

**Summary:** "Blaine is terrified Kurt will leave him."

**Authors notes: **Randomly came up with this when camping. Enjoy!

* * *

It was three weeks before Kurt left for New York. Three weeks before Kurt would get on that plane heading towards the city that never sleeps and finally live Lima, Ohio. It was Tuesday. They had nothing to do, nowhere to be. Burt was at the shop, Carole was at work and Finn was probably fighting with Rachel again. Kurt and Blaine were laying on Kurt's bed, basking in the comfort of having the other there. But still there was worry nibbling away at the back of Blaine's mind. What if Kurt found someone better in New York? What if he forgot all about Blaine? What if it got too difficult for them? What if Blaine didn't get into NYADA? There was so much going on in his head and he knew that he and Kurt could always talk. But what if Kurt saw that he was too good for Blaine? Or that he was better off without Blaine?

"Blaine, you've gone all tense. What's wrong?" Kurt mumbled from where his face was half buried on a pillow.

"I- Nothing. It's nothing." Blaine frowned, looking away.

Kurt pulled himself up into a sitting position. "There's something wrong. What is it?" Kurt worried his bottom lip. "Blaine, you have to tell me if something's up. That's what we do, remember?" Blaine nodded in reply.

"I... I'm just. I'm worried, about you going to New York and all that." Blaine sat up as well.

"Anything in particular?" Kurt prompted, knocking his leg against Blaine's.

"I'm scared that you'll leave me. That you'll find someone better." Blaine half-whispered.

"Oh, oh Blaine," Here it comes. The laughter. The realisation that Kurt was too good for Blaine. But it didn't. "Honey, I would never leave you. You're my everything." Kurt leaned over and softly kissed Blaine.

"But you're amazing and I'm... just not. I'm below average and you are extraordinarily beautiful, Kurt." Tears pricked at Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, honey, no." Kurt softly rebutted. There was a brief silence between them. "Lay back," Kurt suddnely commanded.

"What?" Blaine questioned, confused.

"Just... Just trust me. Lay back." Kurt pleaded. Blaine gave in, stretching out against the pillows. Kurt sat back on his feet, looking at Blaine spread out before him. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Kurt murmured, moving forward. Blaine went to talk but Kurt placed a finger on his mouth. "Shh. No. You're not going to talk, I will." Blaine nodded in reply as Kurt moved up closer to Blaine. He gently threaded his hands through Blaine's hair.

"Your hair is amazing, you know that? When you don't gel it down it looks so good. It's so curly and I love just being able to run my hands through it." Kurt moved down to Blaine's face.

"Your eyes are amazing. They're the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. God, sometimes when the light hits them I think I could just get lost in them." His hands gently brushed against Blaine's eyelashes. "Your eyelashes are phenomenal, they're so long and they frame your eyes perfectly." His hands moved further down Blaine's face, cupping Blaine's cheeks. "You have the same nose as your brother. It's what I first noticed. You have such a pretty jawline. It's wide, but it doesn't look bulky." Kurt's finger slowly traced over Blaine's lips. "Your lips are amazing. I could spend all day kissing them." Kurt trailed one hand down to brush against Blaine's neck. "Your neck is gorgeous. It's not too long and it shows your collar bones." Kurt's other hand reached for Blaine's arm.

"Your arms are the best arms I've ever seen. They're toned and so long and just absolutely gorgeous." Kurt laced his hands in with Blaine's. "And your hand slots perfectly into mine, like we were made to do that." He ran his other hand over Blaine's chest. "Your chest is so broad, it's so pretty. Your abs are to die for and your back is one of the best things I have seen in my life." Kurt moved further down, towards Blaine's hips. "Your hips are astounding. The way you arch up and they pop out just makes me dizzy some nights." Blaine managed to laugh a little at that. "Your cock is beautiful. I didn't think that was possible until I saw yours. It's so thick and it just... it's so amazing." Blaine blushed at that. "And has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing arse? Because you do. Some days when you wear jeans I have to stop myself from ravishing you right there in front of my friends."

Kurt's hands stroked at Blaine's thighs. "I adore your thighs, that they can hold me up and wrap around my hips." Kurt murmured. "I love how muscular your calves are, the way they feel when they're tangled in mine. I love it when your toes curl against mine and when you kick out your feet." Kurt pulled himself back up towards Blaine's face, peppering it with kisses.

"I love the way you make me feel, how you always know when something is wrong, and just what to do to fix it. I love when you decided to cook for me, and even more when it goes wrong and we just laugh about it. I love how some days you carried my books to class and how proud you looked when I graduated. I loved that even though you were high on pain medication you still managed to be happy about my NYADA finalist letter. I love everything about you, Blaine. And that's why I'll never leave you."

Blaine gave Kurt a watery smile as a tear slid down his cheek. "I love you so much, you know that?"

"I know. I love you too." Kurt replied, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth.


End file.
